Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{7}}{7^{3}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{7^{7}}{7^{3}} = 7^{7-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{7}}{7^{3}}} = 7^{4}} $